Liste der Silly-Symphonies-Filme
thumb|Produzent Walt Disney im Jahr 1938 Die Liste der Silly-Symphonies-Filme umfasst 75 kurze Zeichentrickfilme, die zwischen 1929 und 1939 von den Walt Disney Productions veröffentlicht wurden. Die Reihe „Silly Symphonies“ entstand nach einer Idee des Komponisten Carl Stalling, der Walt Disney davon überzeugen konnte, neben den Micky Maus-Filmen eine zweite Trickfilmreihe zu starten, bei der anstelle wiederkehrender Figuren die visuelle Umsetzung von Musik im Vordergrund stehen sollte. Als erster Film der Reihe wurde am 22. August 1929 der Kurzfilm Tanz der Skelette veröffentlicht. Der Erfolg der Reihe stellte sich aber erst 1932 ein, als mit dem Film Von Blumen und Bäumen (orig. Flowers and Trees) ein neues Technicolor-Verfahren präsentiert wurde, das erstmals natürliche Farben garantierte.Leonard Maltin: Of Mice and Magic, S. 39. Disney besaß für ein Jahr die Exklusivrechte an diesem Farbfilmsystem. Die Silly Symphonies entwickelten sich zur prestigeträchtigsten Serie bei Disney, die mit Die drei kleinen Schweinchen (orig. Three Little Pigs) 1933 ihren größten internationalen Erfolg feierte.Michael Barrier: Hollywood Cartoons, S. 106. Walt Disney ließ technische Innovationen in den Silly Symphonies ausprobieren, so die realistische Animation menschlicher Charaktere in Der Raub der Frühlingsgöttin (orig. The Goddess of Spring) oder die erste Verwendung einer neu entwickelten Multiplan-Kamera in Die alte Mühle (orig. The Old Mill). Die Erfahrungen in der Herstellung dieser Kurzfilme flossen in die Entwicklung von Disney ersten abendfüllenden Zeichentrickfilm Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge (orig. Snow White and the Seven Dwarves) ein.Leonard Maltin: Of Mice and Magic, S. 53. Aufgrund der hohen Produktionskosten sowie der Neuausrichtung der Walt Disney Productions auf die Erstellung abendfüllender Zeichentrickfilme wurde die Silly-Symphonies-Serie 1938 eingestellt.Russell Merritt, J. B. Kaufman: Walt Disney’s Silly Symphonies, S. 29. Der letzte Film der Reihe, das hässliche Entlein (orig. The Ugly Duckling), wurde Ostern 1939 veröffentlicht und ein Jahr später mit dem Oscar als bester animierter Kurzfilm ausgezeichnet. Seit der Einführung dieser Kategorie bei der Oscarverleihung 1932 ging bis zum Jahr 1940 jeder Oscar an einen Disney-Film; mit Ausnahme des außerhalb der Reihe produzierten Films Ferdinand, der Stier wurden dabei ausschließlich Silly-Symphonies-Cartoons ausgezeichnet. Erklärung * Veröffentlichung: Termin der Veröffentlichung des Films in den Vereinigten Staaten. * Originaltitel: Titel, unter dem der Film in den Vereinigten Staaten veröffentlicht wurde. * Deutscher Titel: Titel, unter dem der Film im deutschsprachigen Raum veröffentlicht wurde. Einige Filme wurden im Laufe der Jahrzehnte mehrfach umbenannt, daher wird der Titel aufgeführt, unter dem der Film auf Video- bzw. DVD-Veröffentlichungen bekannt ist. Im Rahmen der DVD-Serie Walt Disney Kostbarkeiten wurden im deutschsprachigen Raum bisher 49 Silly-Symphonies-Filme veröffentlicht. Bei acht weiteren Filmen wird der Titel der deutschen Erstaufführung in den 1930er-Jahren aufgeführt.Carsten Laqua: Wie Micky unter die Nazis kam: Walt Disney und Deutschland. Rowohlt, Reinbek bei Hamburg 1992, ISBN 3-4991-9104-0. Diese Titel sind kursiv gesetzt. * Regisseur: Der verantwortliche Regisseur des Films. Bei einigen der frühen Filme wurde kein Regisseur im Vorspann genannt, die Angaben beruhen hier auf der IMDb und der Enzyklopädie Disney A to Z. * Anmerkungen: Hinweise auf Besonderheiten der Produktion sowie auf Auszeichnungen des Films. Filme der Silly-Symphonies-Reihe }} Einzelnachweise Literatur * Michael Barrier: Hollywood Cartoons. American Animation in its Golden Age. Oxford University Press, New York 2003, ISBN 978-0-19-516729-0 * Leonard Maltin: Of Mice and Magic: A History of American Animated Cartoons. Plume Books, New York 1980, ISBN 0-452-25993-2. * Russell Merritt, J. B. Kaufman: Walt Disney’s Silly Symphonies: A Companion to the Classic Cartoon Series. Indiana University Press, Udine 2007, ISBN 978-8-8861-5527-4. * Dave Smith: Disney A to Z: The Updated Official Encyclopedia. Hyperion, New York 1998, ISBN 0-7868-6391-9. Weblinks * The Encyclopedia of Disney Animated Shorts * [http://www.duckipedia.de/index.php5?title=Silly_Symphony Silly Symphonies in der Duckipedia] Disney: Silly-Symphonies ! Kategorie:Disney